My Little Killer
by Smartass4684
Summary: Set up after Skeleton Key.Alex has been recently assigned a partner.He really isn't fond of the fact that they would think he needs one,but the irrisistable and independent girl is loads of entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my second story so far and I really think I should take a little break from my other one, so...yeah!I love the fictional character, Alex Rider, so sexy!

Anyways I hope you all en- Oh!

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing!(unfortunately)

Okay enjoy!

Chapter 1: Humble Partner?

It was another usual day in London. Somehow it always looked like it was going to rain.

It fit Alex's mood perfectly. He has saved the world 3 times already and he just wanted it all to stop, but MI6 had just called him in again telling him they need his help again. ' GREAT! Just what I need...I'm getting sick of this bloody business...'

Alex Stopped in front of the 'Royal & General', to most it was a bank, but to Alex it had been a hell hole of trouble for him.

He slowly went inside and waited for the receptionist to notice he was there.

"Mr. Blunt will be right with you in a moment."He didn't wait any longer to sit down, Alex took his hand out of his uniform pants( I forgot if they were pants or shorts SOMEONE TELL ME!so for now I'll just say pants)and looked at the time...5:43...He wants this to be over quickly.

Just then he saw Ms. Jones come out and stood in front of Alex " Ah, Alex I'm happy you were able to come in such urgency... Follow me"

He reluctantly followed.

They reached Alan Blunt's office, still gray and boring as the last time he saw it, but there was something amiss there was a girl in school uniform much different from his schools. Her legs were crossed showing off a little _too_ much of her thigh, her hands were placed lighted on her lap and her eyes _were_ closed until she looked at him and Ms. Jones. She had long waist length, dark dark red hair that had been in a ponytail, black streaks, and had curious green eyes. The most abnormal hair, but she really was the cutest thing he'd ever seen ( HEY! He's 14! Cut him some slack!).

Blunt spoke first. " Alex, here take a seat..."

Alex sat down in one of the chairs next to the girl. Alan began to explain " I hope you both know your here for a reason..." A pause " Alex we've decided that a partner for you would be a nice experiment to try out...We want to see if it is all right with you if we could give you a partner."

" You know, I don't want to be involved with MI6! I have another business to worry about." It was the the first time he heard her speak. " You've been pulled from that organization, you know why" Blunt reasoned in his own way. She still looked cute pouting.

Blunt continued " Miss Ivy Sorel, you have been assigned to be Alex Riders partner and to start you off together, there is an important matter I must discuss with you both..."

And that's where it began.

A/N So there it is! I hope I get something from this!

Next chapter will come up soon!

Ja-ne

See-ya -

Smartass


	2. Chapter 2

A/N SO! I really want to thank my first review on this story ShadowSpy, thanks a lot for the lovely review. It proves that this isn't a COMPLETE failure. I also want to thank icyslumber. I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!My computer was being a bitch and wouldn't let me log-in, so I couldn't turn in this document.

On with the story!

Chapter 2: First Mission of two

Ms. Jones opened a folder. "There had been a series of threats sent to a multimillionaire named Jose Seniadro, he lives in Madrid, Spain. Before he was rich, he got involved in a organization because he was in bankruptcy, and apparently he didn't intend to make permanent alliances." Blunt took it from there " Now they aren't going to let him off easy...so I decided to have you two fly to Spain, and pose as his son and daughter that has just come back from being raised the states." Alex and Ivy have been silent the entire explanation, Alex looked over to see Ivy a little stressed. 'Experiment?'

Alex broke the silence " So what do we have to do?"

Blunt answered " All you have to do is be his body guard for three weeks...if nothing turns up, we will automatically send you both back safe and sound."

" That's it right...no jumping out of windows, getting shot at, just his body guard..."Alex insisted

" Yes"

'They always say that then I almost killed' Alex rolled his eyes.

Ms. Jones began to speak " You should go to Smithers now...both of you, and get the stuff you need."

They left the room immediately.

" She sounds like a mother towards you..."

" Yeah, I guess she does?"He didn't really know how to react to a question like that.

She gave him a wink, a smirk, and a thumbs up.

They found Smithers office, and it didn't look that different from the others.

She asked Alex "Well, if this guys supposed to provide tech he doesn't look very 'hands on'?"

Alex chuckled "You'd be surprised"

Smithers was more than happy to see him again " Alex! You've come back so soon! Ah, but don't take that the wrong way I always have a lovely time thinking outside the box into a teenage boys mind!"

Then he noticed Ivy " You must be Ivy Sorel, well rest assured your gadgets have made me go miles out of the box, of course because a growing young lady has many...essential...items"

Ivy's eyes widened " Well get it over with"

" All right, Alex... I'll start with you"

" I'm going outside for this call me when you finished" Ivy left the room

Ivy's POV

I waited outside until Alex had all his gadgets explained. 'He seemed really cute, nice body, nice hair even though I think he should grow it a little longer, adorable face, I'm gonna _like_ living with this guy'

I was just leaning on the wall thinking about this partner thing 'It can't be that bad I mean I have never been a spy before...I don't understand why of all people they chose someone his same age? Why?'

I jumped when Alex opened the door. "Hey, don't have a heart attack! It's your turn"

Regular POV

" So what do you have for me Smithers?" Ivy asked crossing her arms

" Well Ivy I had a hard time determining what do teenage girls need? And quite frankly they need a lot! Lets start off with this ( He holds up a brush)"

" I'm sorry, but i already have a few..." Ivy stated

" Well this is not just a full functioning brush, its also a hidden pepper spray (He pulls the handle and there is this plain black container) on the skin it could be pepper spray, but spray this on any other surface it can melt anything from cold steel to a pencil."

" Thats kinda cool"

" ( Holds up lipstick) This is a whip, all you need to do is rub it on any surface and then pull. It will become a whip that can cut through absolutely anything...keep in mind MI6 does not like supplying weapons for children, but I've made an accept ion, don't you worry. Also come in colors red rose, coral pink, and lovely lavender"

"This ones my favorite"

" Last but not least this ( holds up a necklace) is a very stylish necklace that will not only be nice on a night out, but a digital night vision camera, needed for hard evidence!" Smithers handed her each object carefully like he is giving away one of his children.

" I bid good luck to both of you!I hope I could design things like this again soon!"

Ivy gave him a small hug and left.

" So, when do you think we're going to leave?" Ivy asked

"Tomorrow, but before that want to get some lunch, we could get to know each other there" Alex insisted

She gave him a big smile " That would be awesome!" She dragged him out of the impersonated bank to get to know the boy who will become the only thing she has left...

A/N I forgot to tell you about the game I play

If you can guess my age I will create a character for you based on personality and other stuff!

Well until next time!

Ja-ne

See-ya _-_

Smartass


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I want to thank ShadowSpy, Crazy Kawaii, and inufan15 for the lovely reviews!

Heres chapter 3! Hope you all like it

Chapter 3: Departure

" So you're saying that you didn't know your uncle was a spy until he got killed?"

Alex Rider and his new partner Ivy Sorel were sitting in the plane going to Spain. They decided to tell a little bit of their past.

" It must've been hard to deal with." She watched his reaction.

" Yeah well, enough about me how did you get pulled into this business?"

" I really don't know I used to be in something opposite of this, well I was sent to this boot camp of some sort, and I was very ' physically successful', some people pulled me out of there, and after that ...its a blur...now I'm here talking with you about myself"

She said it as if her life was so simple. Boot camp? She must be tough.

" I can't wait till tomorrow, are you used to living in big places with a girl?"

At that moment he thought of Fiona Friends, she was enough of a hand full.

The captains voice said they were going to land in about twenty minutes.

"Great! LAND!" Alex wasn't very fond of flying.

" Your afraid of heights? After all you've been through, jumping out of planes, undoubtedly traveled places, and your afraid of heights."

" No I'm not!"

The captains voice came on speaker " Were going to experience a little turbulence, we will get through it in just a few minutes, thank you"

The plane began to get a bit shaky. Alex grabbed Ivy's hand and clenching it tighter every shake.

" Alex...ALEX! Calm down, its just a little turbulence"

" Okay, okay...I'm fine"

She couldn't stop herself for laughing.

Once they were on the ground someone, in a black uniform, held up a sign that said ' Ivy, Alex' The man took their bags and drove them off through the beautiful city.

Ivy was looking at the scenery and sighed dreamily when she saw a couple sitting in this park whispering sweet nothings in each others ears.

" You like all that girly stuff?"Alex asked

" No but its so romantic...how do people meet like that?"

He shook his head ' I'm sure they didn't meet the way we did'

A/N Thats all for now!

Next chapter there going to move into the house! Strange things happen like this:

_He didn't expect to see her move like that...Her body was swaying side to side as if she was doing it just for him...then the song ended she looked up to see him staring at her.._

_She smiled and said in a very quiet voice " Care to join me"_

And this:

_The night was nerve wracking. Alex was sleeping and got a strange wake up call._

_Ivy was looking at him.._

" _How'd you get in here?"_

" _I got scared... in the middle of the night you were screaming in your sleep"_

Thanks Again!

Ja-ne

See-ya -

Smartass


End file.
